Lucian Velvion
Lucian Velvion is the older brother of William Velvion. Lucian is one of the seven S-Class Mages of the Shining Fortress guild. After the mass murder of his family, he was abducted by the Dark Guild that murdered his family. The dark guild used him as a test subject. Performing various experiments and tortured him. The effects of the experimentation had made him numb, both physically and emotionally. After breaking free from the Dark Guild, he found his way to the Shining Fortress guild. There he trained to become a mage alongside his brother William Velvion. Appearance Lucian has jet black hair, red eyes and pale white skin. He also has slightly pointed ears. His main attire consists of a black coat with gold trimmings worn over a white button down shirt, black pants and white shoes. He also wears a red medallion on his neck with an X carved on it. Personality After the experimentations done to him, he had become numb physically and emotionally. Making him ruthless and indifferent. But after several treatments from his guild, he has shown a small amount of sympathy towards others. Unlike his brother, he is very care-free which often causes most arguments between the two. He is very quiet, although William states that he was very talkative when he was younger. Unlike his brother who possesses a very bad temper, Lucian is very calm and very strategic. Often anticipating the movements of people in his surroundings. He also has a habit of analyzing people and uses this to easily manipulate them. Magic & Abilities Magic Immense Magical Power: Lucian possesses a great amount of magical power, even surpassing the magic power of his brother William, who already has a lacrima implanted in his body to increase his magical power. Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): It is a 'Caster Magic, that utilizes the element of darkness. This gives the Lucian the ability to generate from his body and manipulate the element of darkness for various purposes. This is Lucian's main magic, having an affinity and mastery over this magic. Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō): It allows Lucian to manipulate shadows in his surroundings and even his own shadow. He uses this magic to shape the shadows to his liking, such as shaping them as large fists, weapons or even simple barriers. Lucian can also merge with his shadow and the shadows in his surroundings Telekinesis '(テレキネシス ''Terekineshisu): This is a magic that allows Lucian to move and take control of things using only his mind. He is capable of picking up large objects and hurling them at his opponents. He uses this magic to repel or redirect attacks. Abilities '''Immense Durability: As a result of the experimentation done on him, he has become physically numb. Making him able to withstand multiple attacks and still doesn't feel a thing. He can withstand attacks until his body reaches its limit. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Lucian is skilled in hand-to-hand combat even though having received no formal training. His skill came from observing others. He usually uses his magic to supplement his melee fighting style, like enveloping his fists in darkness. Master Tactician/Strategist: Lucian like to observe and analyze everything in his surroundings. Using his observations he, quickly devises strategies depending on his opponent's moves. He is able to devise strategies taking account of all possible actions of his opponent.